Where Sun Doesn't go
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: What happens when Zelos decides to lock Emil and Lloyd in a closet? What would happen behind that locked closet and what does Ratatosk have to do with it?


**Hey, I'm back with a new fanfic called "****Where Sun doesn't go"****this is a fanfic via text messaging with my friend. It will be a Lloyd and Ratatosk fanfic. This will be AU; it will follow games a bit let me know how it is. This was a one shot. I don't know if my friend wants to continue with this but I'm posting what I have so far so if you want more of this story let me know.**

Emil Castagnier had no idea why these things always seemed to happen to him. He supposed that some deity above had some grudge against him or something. Why else would he have found himself locked in this rather spacious closet in Zelos' mansion? To make matters worse he was not alone in here Lloyd Irving had also been shoved in here before the door was closed and locked by the red haired chosen. He also had to deal with Ratatosk making his snide comments in his head.

"Zelos, I'm going to kill you if I get out of here." Lloyd huffed He then sighs "I don't know what they have planned, but it's getting kind of hot in here don't you think, Emil?" Lloyd ask the teen who was also in here with him.

"The brown Haired Idiot is talking to you, dumb ass." Ratatosk informed Emil mentally as the timid blond allowed his thoughts to get muddled "Huh? W What was that Lloyd?" The blond asked as he snapped out of his thoughts due to Ratatosk words. "You're stuttering again, you idiot." Ratatosk chimed could tell the ancient summon spirit was mentally face palming.

"I said it's getting hot in here, and I mean sweating hot; my socks are soaked." Lloyd added He then took off his shoes and socks then he threw them in a corner of the huge closet. He also tugged at his shirt to get it loose, but in the end, it only got loose a little. With it loose a little ways, you could see Lloyd's chest not much but you could tell that Lloyd worked out a lot.

Emil had not really noticed the temperature in the room until Lloyd said something about it. He then realizes it is a little warm in the closet but he doesn't find it to be as unbearable as Lloyd seems to Thus he keeps his clothing aside from unbuckling his sheath which allows him to take his sword off and carefully toss it into another corner of the closet. He also pulls off his black fingerless gloves and tosses them over with his sword. He looks over at Lloyd and can't help the slight blush that appears on his face as he catches sight of the little bit of Lloyd muscular chest that he had inadvertently revealed while trying to loosen his shirt.

Lloyd didn't even notice the other teen's blush as he started tugging at his shirt to loosen it more. However, a loud rip was heard "Crap that was a good shirt." Lloyd added. He then sighed as the shirt had been torn in two, revealing Lloyd's chest fully, while it was still attached at the back. Lloyd took off his gloves as well throwing them in the same spot as his shoes and socks. He took the buckles that held his weapons together and took them off he then looked at his pants and he saw that that the heat had a giving him a boner He looked at Emil blushed and tried to get it down before the other boy noticed.

Even though he wants to look away from the brunette, Emil finds is eyes glued to the brunette's physique as the other struggles to remove his shirt. As the shirt rips due to the pressure Emil blushes even more Ratatosk watches disinterestedly from Emil's mind but is first to notice Lloyd's arousal. Rather than inform Emil of this, he merely chuckles.

"What's so funny Ratatosk?" Emil asked but received no response as the other continued to chuckle.

Lloyd sighed as it got even hotter Lloyd couldn't take it anymore he stood up undid his belt buckle and took off his pants and threw them with his other clothes. He then tried to get his top off, but he couldn't because part of it was caught on his weapons and was tightly stuck. Lloyd sighed then tried harder to fix his arousal. He tried to keep from looking at Emil, but it was too hard. Before long, and without him even realizing it, Lloyd presses his lips against Emil's.

Ratatosk continued to chuckle in Emil's mind while the blond remained clueless and was still trying to tear his eyes away from Lloyd's body even as the other removes his pants. He blushes even harder as Lloyd removes all of his clothing aside from his boxers.

Emil is so focused on blushing that he is caught off guard when the other suddenly kissed him. After a few shocked seconds during which Ratatosk's chucking had turned in to full blown laughter, Emil who is shocked manages to push Lloyd away from him. "W-What was that about!?" Emil asked his tone more shocked than angry

Lloyd sighs "Sorry, its so dam hot in here that... Never mind" Lloyd looks away then sighs yet again He then looks at Emil was going to say something but changed his mind "Emil, just forget about it" Lloyd said then under his breath he mumbled "Ratatosk I know your laughing your ass off but I don't know how much more of his cluelessness I can take." Lloyd sighs then tries to get the rest of his shirt off and free from where it was stuck.

"Oh-Oh ok…" Emil mutters though he had been shocked by Lloyd's actions, he can't deny that he honestly had not minded what he had done. Though, he'd never admit it out loud if he had his way. "So this guy isn't as big of an idiot as I first thought." Ratatosk comments "What do you mean by that?" Emil questioned "Never mind just step aside idiot." Ratatosk states before he abruptly shoved Emil out of the way and takes control He then keeps his eyes closed to keep from revealing who was in control and rather roughly grabs Lloyd before crushing their lips together in a much harsher kiss.

"Huh?" Lloyd says as he was grabbed into the kiss. He enjoys it and smiles at the younger teen. Lloyd then blushes at the fact he was kissed by Emil. Lloyd had never told Emil how he felt about him or the fact Lloyd had thoughts about the younger teen.

'So I was right' Ratatosk thinks as he realizes Lloyd is not trying to pull away Emil is too shocked to make any reply to what Ratatosk thought. Ratatosk meanwhile keeps his eyes shut and instead deepens the kiss by forcing his tongue past Lloyd's lips and into the brunette's mouth.

Lloyd is shocked but not surprised by the second kiss he enjoys it then puts his arms around the younger teen while enjoying the kiss.

Ratatosk mirrors this and wraps his arms around Lloyd's neck, This allows him to deepen the kiss even more as he allows his tongue to map out the brunettes mouth figuring he's keep it secret long enough he opens his eyes and allows Lloyd to notice that they are crimson red; an obvious sign that Ratatosk is the one in control not Emil.

Lloyd smiles when he noticed he eyes he didn't say anything just to be sure but when this happen he knew it was the summon spirit and not Emil. Lloyd enjoys the kiss and kisses back.

Ratatosk now knows that Lloyd is aware that he is in control even if he didn't say anything As he continues the kiss his fingers tangle lightly in the others hair.

Lloyd laughs lightly as he pushed both to the ground before he manages to tangle his fingers in the others hair.

Ratatosk is a bit surprised as Lloyd knocks the two of them down so that he is being pinned under the brunette. His eyes widen as a response. It doesn't take him long to decide that he is _not_ bottoming. Thus he quickly flips them; so that he is now straddling Lloyd. Air finally becomes a necessity a few moments after that. So, he reluctantly breaks the kiss in order to take in air. "Not bad for a human." Ratatosk comments once he has caught his breath Lloyd could probably hear the amount of honesty in his words.

Lloyd chuckles a bit, "I thought you don't have fun, Ratatosk." He mutters under his breath thinking that Ratatosk might not hear him. Lloyd just nods at what Ratatosk said then thinks of a way not to be bottom. He begins to nibble on the others ear "You're cute like this." he added Lloyd then tries to flip them again by flipping them in to the wall behind them. Even though he was putting up a fight, he sighs and kisses the other again, like the first time that Ratatosk did. He then begins to rub the others chest with one hand; while the other was touching the other's face. He thinks to himself that both are hot and he just wanted someone to understand him. Zelos, Genis, Colette, could have been ones to understand him, but in some ways the three do not.

Despite the other muttering under his breath Ratatosk, can still clearly make out what Lloyd said "Just because we Summon Spirits have a different definition of fun, does not mean that we are incapable of having it." Ratatosk replied. Ratatosk had expected the other to try and reverse their positions and easily manages to remain the dominant one. Had it been Emil in control, the nibbling on his ear would likely have more of an effect on him. Thankfully though, he and Emil had different erogenous zones. When Lloyd initiated another kiss, Ratatosk decides to let the human dominate the kiss for the time being. As the brown-haired human feels his chest, Ratatosk smirks and with very little effort manipulates the mana that comprises his clothing to vanish the top part.

Lloyd nods looks at Ratatosk in the eyes and smiles. He is impressed as Ratatosk makes the top of his clothing vanish. Lloyd now thinks on how to arouse the ancient summon spirit. He gets an idea after thinking for a few moments. He smirked at Ratatosk and grins, then takes one of the blonds' nipples in his mouth and starts to lick and suck on it. Due to Ratatosk making the shirt disappear, Lloyd was now beet red as he did all this. He continues to do so while looking at Ratatosk to see if he was enjoying it He then kisses him once again. "You know this dark closet really makes your eyes stand out beautifully, Lord Ratatosk. Not to mention, you're one hell of a sexy beast no offence to Aqua or the others. Maybe Richter too, except, he's an ass." Lloyd adds laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Don't let Emil hear that last part. He still hero worships that bastard." Ratatosk muttered. He does blush a little bit at the compliment about his eyes but it's really not that noticeable. Having one of his nipples taken into Lloyd's hot, wet mouth is enough to cause a shiver of pleasure to run through the blond-haired Summon Spirit's body.


End file.
